


What's In A Name?

by infinitestarsintheskye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, post season 6 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitestarsintheskye/pseuds/infinitestarsintheskye
Summary: Fitz and Simmons debate what to call their baby in less than ideal circumstances.





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, the inspiration for this fic came primarily from fandom mum AGL03 on tumblr and her post season 6 finale analysis and predictions, this post in particular ( https://agl03.tumblr.com/post/186748344381/do-you-think-fitzsimmons-couldve-had-a-daughter ) made me absolutely ache for fic where FS had a kid in the gap between Enoch rescuing them and future!Simmons picking everyone up from the temple and I got bored of waiting for someone else to do it so I rolled up my little writer sleeves and did it myself.

“What about Hailey?” Jemma said sleepily as she got into bed.

Fitz considered her for a moment, and let the name roll around his head for a moment, trying it out in different tones and inflections in his head, before crinkling his nose.

“Hailey Fitzsimmons? Nah, something about it doesn’t sit quite right about that one.” He replied as he settled himself next to her. 

Jemma sighed a deep and heavy sigh.

“Fitz, this baby is going to be here in a few weeks. We need to pick a name. I thought Hailey was nice, kind of like Halley, after the comet. We’ve had enough bloody adventures in space, I thought it might be nice to name the baby something space related.” Jemma mused. 

Fitz smiled, and leaned over to place his hand on Jemma’s stomach, just in time for a small limb to push up and greet him. Even though he had been able to feel it for a few months now, it was still the most exciting thing, being able to feel their baby kick from inside Jemma. 

“I like the thought behind it Jem, but I just don’t think that’s their name.” Fitz said as he ran his hand over her belly. 

They had decided against finding out what they were having, this entire pregnancy had been one massive surprise, why not just keep it going? If Fitz was being perfectly honest this was not the situation, he had pictured for himself and Jemma when he thought of them finally settling down and having a child together. They had found out that Jemma was pregnant, not the normal way, but when Enoch had picked it up on some of his chronicom tech after rescuing them from the Lighthouse. 

“Jemma Simmons,” Enoch had said in his matter of fact tone a couple of weeks after he had found them

“Are you aware that you are emitting a secondary heartbeat?” 

Both Fitz and Jemma looked at each other bemusedly. 

“I’m sorry Enoch, what did you say?” Jemma asked?

“You appear to be emitting a secondary heartbeat. I thought I detected something faint when I picked you up from the Lighthouse, but it has only grown in strength since then.” He replied, as if this was a completely normal sentence to say to someone.

Jemma’s eyes went wide with understanding, and she quickly turned on her heel and started speed walking towards the small onboard lab, letting out a small stream of expletives as she went, Fitz trailing behind her. 

“Okay, what the hell was that?” Fitz exclaimed when Jemma had finally stopped and was pulling various instruments out of drawers. 

“I think I know, but I need to be certain. You are going to want to turn around for a second.” She replied, a tone of worry laced in her speech.

All of the colour drained out of Fitz’s face and he was wearing a look of extreme concern. 

“I need to perform a blood test on myself, and I would really rather not have to pick you up off the floor midway through.” She said hurriedly in response to the look on his face. 

“Good point.” Fitz said and swiftly turned around. 

It was a few moments before Jemma told him he could turn around again. When he did so, she was already fussing with the sample, prepping it for analysis. 

“Are you going to tell me what the hell this all is about?” Fitz fretted as Jemma put the sample in the machine for analysis. 

“In just two minutes I promise. I just need to check this one thing first.” Simmons babbled as she began tapping frantically on the computer keyboard.

“Oh my god, he was right.” She muttered a few minutes later. 

“What, what is it?” Fitz asked frantically.

Simmons beckoned him over to the computer screen. 

“The blood analysis has picked up that I have a high level of the hCG hormone in my bloodstream. See here, that is the normal level, and that big massive spike in the chart is my levels.” She said quietly, pointing at the screen. 

Fitz looked as if he had been hit over the head with a bat. His mouth has dropped open and he just stared at the screen. 

“So, you mean… You are… We’re…” He stuttered. 

“We’re going to have a baby Fitz.” Jemma smiled quietly. 

Fitz gaped at her for a few seconds, before pulling her into a tight hug. Moments later he felt hot tears fall onto his shoulder and he pulled back slightly to look at his wife’s face. She gave a small smile, knowing what he was thinking. 

“I’m happy Fitz, I am. This isn’t exactly the most ideal situation to bring a child into, but we will make it work, like we always do. We can continue to work on the plan with Enoch for the time being, and just have a baby at some point in there too.” She laughed softly, placing her hand on his face as she spoke.  
Instinctively he relaxed into her hand and let out a deep sigh. They would be alright. They would have to be. 

Nearly nine months later, the name debate was still continuing. 

“If you want a space related name, what about Stella or Estella.” Fitz mused as he relaxed back into his pillows. 

“Stella Fitzsimmons.” Simmons tried the name out loud, testing how it flowed. 

“I like that actually. We can mark that as a maybe.” She said after letting the name sit in the air for a second.

“What about something more Scottish? Honour your heritage?” Jemma thought out loud. 

Fitz considered her for a moment. 

“I always liked the name Eilidh now you mention it, or Isla. Eilidh Fitzsimmons, Isla Fitzsimmons?” Fitz replied, looking at the ceiling. 

“I like both of those actually. But there is one problem, these are all girls’ names, we need to think of at least one boy name that we like.” Simmons said with a smile.

He thought for a moment, and Jemma could almost see his brain working behind his eyes. 

“What about Duncan? Duncan Fitzsimmons?” 

Jemma immediately wrinkled her nose. 

“No, that seems too big a name for such a small person!” 

Fitz chuckled at her. 

“Okay, how about Hamish? Hamish Fitzsimmons?” 

Initially Jemma seemed to recoil slightly but she seemed to soften to it as it settled in the air. 

“You know I thought that one would be a bit too Scottish but actually I think it works quite well. Yes, I quite like that one.” Jemma mused, rubbing her belly absentmindedly. 

“I do too.” Fitz smiled. 

“Did we just name our son then?” Jemma replied with a shock of realisation. 

“I think so. Now we just need to narrow down our enormous list of girls names.” Fitz joked. 

“I did like the one you suggested earlier, Eilidh. Eilidh Fitzsimmons. It fits nicely.”

“So Eilidh or Hamish?” Fitz said with a smile on his face. 

“Yes, I think so. Let’s ask the little monkey what it thinks shall we?” Simmons said, tracing both of her hands over her stomach. 

Fitz sat up and shuffled over to her, leaning over her stomach and spoke to it. 

“Eilidh or Hamish? Do you like those names little monkey?” He spoke to her belly. 

A sharp kick that landed right on his cheek confirmed the name choices were baby approved too. 

“That will be yes then.” Fitz said with a smile, rubbing his cheek as he sat up. 

Jemma smiled, but then quickly let out a groan. 

“Fitz, we still have to think of middle names.” She groaned, stuffing her face into the side of her pillow. 

“I thought they were going to be obvious.” Fitz blinked at her. 

Simmons gave him a look of confusion before he elaborated. 

“Hamish Phillip Fitzsimmons or Eilidh May Fitzsimmons.” Fitz said simply. 

Jemma’s heart melted and broke at the same time. Watching both May and Coulson die before her eyes had been so difficult to take, and she could not think of a more fitting memorial to them than the new life she and Fitz had created together. 

“Perfect.” She beamed. 

Two weeks later, Eilidh May Fitzsimmons made her grand entrance into the world, pink and screaming and perfect in every single way. Three months later, everything was ready to go. Jemma said a tearful goodbye to her daughter and her husband before boarding the new Zephyr, ready to save the world. They had to, she thought as the doors closed and concealed Fitz and Eilidh from view, her daughter deserved to see how beautiful the world could be.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how hard it was to pick a boy name for baby Fitzsimmons. I have no idea why but boy names just did not seem to suit the last name, I have about 800000000 girl names that I love with the last name Fitzsimmons but I just could not settle on a boy name. However, over the course of writing this, I just slowly fell in love with Hamish, after googling a bunch of Scottish names. I've been toying with writing a fic about Fitzsimmons deliberating giving their baby a Scottish name for a while and whilst I am very biased (I am myself Scottish and have a fairly Scottish name) I think they are quite beautiful. I briefly considered Lachlan for a Scottish boys name but I figured that would be unfair on Simmons because I have never heard anyone who is not Scottish pronounce that first syllable correctly (Like how Scottish people say Loch, not like Lock but that really distinct Scottish/Gaelic thing that sounds like you are spitting it from the back of your throat.) Now baby girl Fitzsimmons's name is pronounced, AY-lee, even though it looks nothing like that, gaelic makes no sense. Eilidh just came to me, and it just seemed to fit so amazingly well and I fell in love. It also seemed to fit even more after I googled the meaning of it and found out it means "sun-ray". She will be their little ray of sun and it's also space related which I love and just fits so well with Fitz and Simmons. Other girl names I fell in love with were Isla (EYE-la) and Catriona (Pronounced like the hurricane that was spelt with a K, not Kat-ree-ona, but Ka-treen-a). I had far too much fun writing this, and I have missed writing FitzSimmons so so much.  
Skye :)


End file.
